THE PRIZE FROM BILLY
by lightheaded25000
Summary: That would be giving it away.


**__**

THE PRIZE FROM BILLY

(A continuation of Love and Fast Food)

By

MELINDA G. LIGHT

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned them the characters of Scarecrow and Mrs. King are owned by WB and Shoot the Moon Productions.

Author's note: I figured this story was not finished so hear it goes.

Summary: Can't put a summary because it would give it away.

Feedback: Please let me know what you think.

Timeframe: Episode Fast Food for Thought.

Rating: PG. 13

Outside the Hyatt:

"Lee? Amanda?" Billy hollers as the two are coming out the front door.

"Yea, Billy." Lee says.

"Yes, sir?" Amanda asks.

"You two did a great job on this case." Billy watches them and notices that Lee has his arm around Amanda's waist.

"Thanks, Billy." Lee says.

"When is the last time you two had a weekend off?" Billy asks.

"It has been a while." Lee answers and he has noticed that Amanda has not moved away when he put his arm around her waist. He starts smiling to himself and softly pulls her a little closer hoping nobody notices. 

Billy notices the move though and makes a decision very fast. He says "Well, you two, as a reward for the fine job you two did the agency is going to pay for you two to stay one more night here at the Hyatt. In addition, I am taking you off active duty for the weekend. So have a nice quiet long weekend." He smiles when he sees Lee's smile turn into a big grin.

"What about Francine?" Amanda asks.

"She was off for the last two weekends so she has to come back to the office and work all weekend." Billy says while noticing the blush that has risen to Amanda's face.

"Thank you, sir." Amanda smiles and looks up at Lee. She thinks to herself "Is it going to happen again? Is Lee going to try to continue what we started last night? I sure hope so."

"Well, I am going to have to get a room." Lee says.

Francine comes up behind them and says, "Actually Lee, I haven't checked out yet so if you want you can stay in the room next to Amanda." Smiling to herself and thinks "Actually Lee, I doubt you are going to be using the second room."

"Thanks, Francine." Lee smiles and thinks to himself "Amanda, you got away from me last night but tonight is the night."

Lee and Amanda head back into the hotel. 

"Amanda, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Lee asks as he turns and looks into Amanda's eyes.

She smiles at him and says, "That would be wonderful. Where had you planned on us eating?"

"That is a surprise but the place is dressy." Lee thinks for a minute and asks, "Amanda, did you by happen bring that black dress with the spaghetti straps that you wore to the embassy a few weeks ago?" He remembers how beautiful she looked in it.

"Well, actually I brought a new one that I just made. Why?" she asks.

"I was just remembering how beautiful you looked in it." Lee answers. He is a little disappointed because he was hoping to see her in it again.

"You might be surprised when you see this new dress." Amanda says, smiles, and says to herself "Boy, will he be surprised." "What time should I be ready?" 

"Will 7:00 be alright? I'll come by the room." Lee answers and starts to get curious.

"Well, it is only 2:00 now. So if you do not mind I am going to lay down for a little while." Amanda answers.

Therefore, Lee escorts Amanda up to her room.

Just as Lee is about to go to his room Amanda says "Wait."

"What Amanda?" Lee looks into her eyes and sees a mischievous light in there.

"This is something to think about until tonight." Amanda says as she steps close to Lee and gives him a kiss that leaves him weak in the knees.

Amanda smiles at him, steps back, and goes into her room. She leans up against the door and thinks to herself, "I don't believe I just did that. Tonight is definitely going to be the night." The kiss had left her breathless. She goes and lies down until 5:30.

Lee stands and stares at her door for a few minutes and starts to grin very big and says to himself "Wow! How does she make me feel like this? Can I really be completely in love with her? I thought I was just falling in love with her but I am beginning to think I might have been in love with her for quite awhile." Lee heads to his room and decides to lie down. He thinks, "I better get some rest now because if I have anything to do about it, it is going to be a long enjoyable night." Falls asleep and dreams about Amanda.

_____________________________________________________________

****

PART TWO

It is 6:55 and Lee is standing outside Amanda's door wearing a black tuxedo and carrying a red rose. He knocks on the door.

Amanda comes to the door and opens it. She has purposely put her house robe on to hide her dress. As Lee looks at her, he notices that she is still trying to put her hair up.

Smiling at Lee, Amanda says, "Come on in, Lee. I will be ready in just a minute."

"That is alright. I am a little bit early. This is for you." Lee hands her the rose.

"Lee, it is beautiful. And if you do not mind it would be the perfect thing to put in my hair." Amanda says as she looks in the mirror and starts to put it in the side of her hair. Then she goes and puts her shoes on.

Lee is watching Amanda this whole time and notices her legs as she sits down and puts on her red high heels. He thinks to himself "So she is wearing a red dress."

"Lee, would you help me for a second? I seemed to have made the knot on my belt of my housecoat to tight and now it has twisted to the back. Can you untie it for me?" She watches Lee as she is saying this.

"Sure." Lee notices that his voice is sounding hoarse. He goes and stands behind Amanda as she turns around. The scent that he had found could drive him crazy started to have an effect on him. He reaches out his hands and works on the knot and thinks to himself, "What would she do if I was to put my arms around her now and start kissing that beautiful neck of hers?" Getting the knot loose, he helps her remove the robe.

Amanda turns around to face him. Lee just stares. The dress was exactly like the black dress but it was red. He starts to grin very big.

"Lee, do you like the surprise?" Amanda smiles sweetly at Lee as she notices the look in his eyes.

Lee steps closer to her and asks; "Can I show you what I think?" He is watching her the whole time with desire and hunger shining in his eyes. 

Amanda just nods.

Lee reaches out his hands and gently traces her face and neck. He notices that Amanda has closed her eyes and has started to breathe heavily. Slowly he leans down and starts kissing her. Wrapping his arms around her, he feels Amanda wrap her arms around his neck and press closer.

Amanda thinks to herself "Oh, yes. I have wanted this for so long that I feel it is a dream."

Lee pulls back, looks in her eyes, and sees the love in her eyes and he has trouble pulling away. However, he thinks, "I had better not rush this As much as I would like to take her to bed right now I have too much respect and love for her to rush her. When it is right for both of us then it will happen?" He gently smiles at her, takes her hand, and says, "I think we better go and have dinner because if we do not stop now I will not be able stop."

"You are right." Amanda says but thinks to herself "Wait till later, Lee. You will not get away so easily."

They head out the door. Anybody seeing them would say there goes a couple very much in love.

The End(for now).


End file.
